


Sickness and Sweets

by RabbitsAreAwesome



Series: whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Lysithea suffers because of her two crests, Major Illness, Psych 101, Whumptober 2020, she receives the love she deserves, the golden deer are precious and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitsAreAwesome/pseuds/RabbitsAreAwesome
Summary: Lysithea truly hated this. She hated the way her body always tried to fight against her. Her limbs would shake, her breaths would shorten, and her heart rate would spike. She hated it. The way her body betrayed her constantly. She had goals and dreams. She couldn’t focus on her research when exhaustion threatened her body and caused her mind to lag was ever present. It didn’t help that some days she aches so much that it was a struggle to even get out of bed. But she had to. If she didn’t she’d be giving in.She wouldn’t let them ruin her more than they already had. The time she had left she was going to spend it however she could. That’s why she liked sweets so much. It was a burst of energy that she so desperately needed. It helps that the candies and cakes tasted so good.
Relationships: Golden Deer & Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950856
Kudos: 13
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Sickness and Sweets

Lysithea truly hated this. She hated the way her body always tried to fight against her. Her limbs would shake, her breaths would shorten, and her heart rate would spike. She hated it. The way her body betrayed her constantly. She had goals and dreams. She couldn’t focus on her research when exhaustion threatened her body and caused her mind to lag was ever present. It didn’t help that some days she aches so much that it was a struggle to even get out of bed. But she  _ had  _ to. If she didn’t she’d be giving in. 

She wouldn’t let them ruin her more than they already had. The time she had left she was going to spend it however she could. That’s why she liked sweets so much. It was a burst of energy that she so desperately needed. It helps that the candies and cakes tasted  _ so _ good. 

She hoarded everything she could. There were piles of candies on her desk, she kept them in her pockets, and even had stashes hiding in various nooks and crannies in the library. If she needed a boost, she would always have something nearby. 

She thinks it’s unfair that her love of sweets, born out of a need to give her body energy that wasn’t being produced naturally, became a reason for her to still be treated like a child. Her  ~~ fear ~~ dislike of ghosts didn’t help either. 

A child was someone who still had innocence. A child wouldn’t be aware of the horrible things that could happen to them. A child would be protected behind a bubble of ignorance. A child wouldn’t be hurt in horrible, terrible, no good ways. A child wouldn’t have the knowledge that their life was cut short. A child wouldn’t know just how scary the dark could be. Cause a child fears monsters in the night, but an adult has faced the monsters head on and either survived or perished in the fight. 

Lysithea lived and she would continue to defy the odds that were stacked against her. 

She just had to keep pushing a bit more. 

Even though today was hard. Today was a day that regardless of her sugar intake, regardless of how much she pushed and pushed and pushed and  _ pushed.  _ Her body and mind were out of sync. She’s dropped glass and books and quills and tomes. Her vision blurs when she reads, it blurs when she looks at the faces of those around her. Her breath shortens just by walking. 

She hides it well but she slips up every so often and every time she does, someone wants to coddle her. She  _ doesn’t  _ need their help. She didn’t need their help then and she doesn’t  _ need  _ it now. 

She’s dropped books in front of Leonie and Lorenz who immediately reached out to grab them. No matter how much she protested they still carried them saying stuff about how it’s what people, no friends, do for one another. Like she couldn’t carry them herself, she  _ could  _ have fought against them. Maybe if she fought a bit more she’d have the books tucked safely in her hands. (They were being surprisingly gentle with the books today though more so than usual). 

She stumbles a bit in front of Raphael and Marianne who were busy talking… talking to birds? And Raphael immediately picked her up. She could walk,  _ thank you.  _ She wasn’t a bumbling baby who couldn’t even crawl. Even though the gentle tones of Marianne and Raphael's conversation about the anatomically incorrect and downright impossible aspects of talking birds, and the warmth of Raphael's chest as he cradled her was lulling her into a sense of warmth and comfort that made the aches of her body seem irrelevant. (The sense of safety that was washing over her body in waves was a new feeling that she doesn’t think she could grow tired of). 

She tried to write notes from her textbook on faith magic and just how it uses energy from one's life force to heal when her hands begin to shake and her vision blurs and it happens right as Ignatz and Hilda come waltzing in. It seems Hilda was pestering Ignatz for a painting of something but of course they also notice her struggles too. The offer for help was immediate. Ignatz offered to help her write her notes. Hilda claimed she was no good at that kind of stuff but she pestered Lysithea to let her do her hair until she caved. It was a ‘mess’ Hilda claimed. And so Ignatz became a dutiful set of eyes and hands and got to work on copying notes and even had the foresight to ask her about anything he was unsure if she needed. Hilda on the other hand skillfully played with her hair. The feeling of the white strands being gently pulled and parted and twisted was relaxing. Lysithea closed her burning eyes. She was becoming a puddle of glue. It wasn’t like she couldn’t do it herself. She  _ could _ but it was no good arguing with Hilda and Ignatz would just look like a locked puppy if she didn’t allow them to help. (The headache building behind her eyes dulled and the tension in her hands seeped out, she didn’t realize how Hilda was offering to help even just a little bit, to keep her distracted and how Ignatz’s hands must be tired from all the painting he does daily). 

Lysithea was finally in the library all alone. She escaped from Hilda and Ignatz later than she wanted but now she had seen and been pestered by every one of the deer except for Claude. But who knows just what he was doing. He had been fluttering about the entire Monastery. No one could actually say where he’d been or what he was doing. 

She began to feel her body lag again. She went up to the second floor of the library leaving her materials on the table on the ground floor. Last she checked she was the only one there this late. She made it to one of her hidden stashes of sweets only to realize that it was empty. She sighed and began to move around the library looking in every single hiding spot. They were all empty. She sighed again and moved dejectedly to her table only to be hit with the smell of warmth and sweetness and chocolate?

She rushed to her table and sitting there innocently, as if it didn’t appear out of thin air was a large chocolate cake and a knife and fork sitting next to it on a cloth. She looked around and seeing no one again, she dug in. 

The cake was moist and perfectly balanced in flavor. It was on the edge of overwhelmingly sweet but it never reached that level. It was quite honestly the best cake she’s ever had. 

It wasn’t until after she ate the cake in its entirety that she noticed a note sticking out of her closed tome that wasn’t there before. 

_ Here you go! A kid like you shouldn’t be up this late but I’ll let it slide just this once. I heard from the other deer that you ‘indulged’ them and let them help out. I heard you even let Hilda do your hair. I noticed you hadn’t eaten many sweets today so I decided to get you something! Mercedes and Annette always make the best sweets so I had them help out too. Don’t forget to sleep though. A kid needs rest to grow big and strong you know! (; _

Lysithea’s cheeks burned. It was more out of embarrassment than anger. She was still reeling from the idea that Claude got her a cake made by Annette and Mercedes. It was an act of kindness that Lysithea wasn’t expecting from the deer’s leader. Honestly, today was filled with people just helping out. She didn’t even ask and yet they did it anyway. She borrowed their time and they didn’t complain at all! 

Time was something precious. Lysithea knew better than anyone. Having all the deer offer up their own without even thinking about it, it warmed her. It was nice.

Lysithea thinks that maybe, just maybe, she can let them help her.

Lysithea thinks that maybe, just maybe, one day, she won’t have to carry the weight of her burdens alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 done! It was so hard at first to get the right type of writing for Lysithea. I tried to show how she doesn't want the help but actually finds it nice and how she fights against it more for her pride than an actual dislike of it. I hope I did it well. I really tried to portray the strain that comes from the two crests she bares. I hope you all enjoy the story!


End file.
